It is known from prior use to test a mobile network of an emergency call network, e. g. a network from the type enhanced 911. During such known test, a person needs to travel to different locations to make mobile test calls from these locations to the emergency call network. A correct call routing performed by the tested network then is verified by checking location data with the emergency operator during the phone call from the respective physical location of the test person.